Patience
by 10th Time Lord
Summary: This is my first attempt Doctor/Master fanfiction. For Josie, who bugs me until I get the next section up, and who gave me the idea to attack the Doctor in the first place.
1. The Master Unchained

**Patience: Chapter 1**

The Doctor paused as a loud thud could be heard on the TARDIS door. He frowned; he was currently in the vortex so it puzzled him that someone could be thudding against the door at this very moment. Of course it had happened before; Captain Jack Harkness had managed to cling on while trying to find the Doctor again. But that had been when Rose was still travelling. A tear slowly rolled down the Doctor's cheek, it was hard to think about Rose while he was travelling alone in the TARDIS. The loud thud came again, bringing the Doctor back from his thoughts. He tentatively stepped towards the door, leaving the safety of the control panel. He opened the door slowly before finding himself lying on the floor, his eyes tightly closed although he didn't know why. A shadow was cast over him, blocking the light from the control panel. And then a familiar voice rang out, making the Doctor freeze.

"Hello Doctor," the voice said in a slow, menacing drool. A hint of manic laughter could be heard behind the words. The Doctor slowly opened his eyes and saw the tall, dark outline of the Master towering over him with a threatening smile on his face. The Doctor swiftly got to his feet, seeing the TARDIS door closed he twisted himself around to give the Master a shocked looked.

"What?" The Master said, still with threatening smile on his face. "Didn't you expect me to latch onto the TARDIS when I saw you'd landed?"

The Doctor was still frozen speechless, unable to form a complete sentence to answer the Master question. The Master continued staring, not breaking eye contact. The Doctor's thought slowly unscrambled and he slowly moved around the Master so he could get back to the control panel, hoping the Master would forget that he'd just asked a question. It appeared that he couldn't be distracted so easily, the Doctor could feel the Master's breath on the back on his head. A warm hand was placed on the Doctor's shoulder and he slowly turned around, look back into the Master's deep brown eyes.

"Doctor, I'm still waiting for an answer," the Master's tone was lighter, not as menacing as before. The Doctor paused for a few seconds longer, uncertain whether the Master definitely wanted the truth from him or not. The Master was beginning to frown and was about to speak again before the Doctor raised his hand to stop him from speaking.


	2. The Doctor Chained

**Patience: Chapter 2**

The Doctor waited a moment more in the hope that the Master would be patient enough to wait for his reply. Glad that he had, the Doctor began to speak.

"I didn't believe," the Doctor whispered. "That you would still be on Earth….that…"

Before the Doctor could finish speaking he found himself falling heavily to the floor. The Master had angrily aim a heavy punch across the left-handed side of the Doctor's face. The sudden pain meant that the Doctor had fallen heavily to the TARDIS floor. The Doctor looked around, slightly confused at the sudden disappearance of the Master. A sharp noise attracted his attention towards the TARDIS door, which the Master had bolted shut, looking absolutely furious. The Doctor quickly looked at the TARDIS' control panel, pausing too long before running towards it. He was too slow. The Master had already reached him and thrown him back on the floor, a large gash now ran down the Doctor's cheek.

"So," the Master spat, completely in control of what the Doctor did. "You thought that you would leave me here on Earth. You presumed I wouldn't still be here, waiting for you to return."

The Master's eyes burned into the Doctor's, who was now trying to move shift himself further away. The Master laughed his cynical laugh as he produced the thick leather dog collar which the Doctor had used on him so long ago.

"Trying to get away from me so easily?" The Master's sinister smile had returned as he bound the leather collar to the Doctor's neck. The Doctor barely moved, the Master's punch had phased him.

"Do you like my addition to this dog collar, Doctor?" The Master continued as the Doctor looked down at the long metal bar that connected the collar to a pair of manacles which now held the Doctor's hands. The Master moved round the Doctor to tie the leather leash to the metal bar behind the Doctor before moving to the TARDIS control panel.

"Now with you over there, and me in control of the TARDIS," the Master talked out loud for the Doctor's benefit. "Where shall we take you to humiliate you further?"

The Master laughed insanely, giving the Doctor another punch before turning back to the control. He whispered now, barely audible for the Doctor behind him to hear. "I know."


	3. Gallifrey

**Patience: Chapter 3**

The TARDIS seemed to collide with everything it came close too. Appearing and disappearing just as quickly. Behind the loud crashing was a manic laugh. The Doctor's large brown eyes looked out the TARDIS doors which the Master had thrown wide open. The Doctor had been watching the Master rip through the rift between Earth and the Vortex, aiming towards some unknown destination. The TARDIS twisted and turned through the Vortex. The TARDIS abruptly stopped and the Doctor quickly looked away from the open door. Tears streamed down the Doctor's face as he remember in vivid detail what had happened in those few years he had been away from Earth. The Master stepped forward and turned the Doctor's head back towards the open door. No matter how hard he tried, the Doctor couldn't look away. If he closed his eyes, the memories were still as vivid as looking at the real thing.

"Hurts doesn't it?" The Master's voice was barely more than a whisper. "Looking at the remains of the planet you destroyed. Gallifrey turned to ruin when you forced the Time War to end; killing the remaining Time Lords with it. Except us."

Tears continued to stream down. The Master watched silently as the Doctor sat there shaking. He stepped forward before pausing. He lowered himself down onto his knees, looking directly into the Doctor's face and seeing his tear-stained red eyes. The Master's arms slowly wrapped his arms around the Doctor, pulling him into a strong warm embrace and lent his head against the Doctor's shoulder. It was going to be a long night….


	4. Imprisoned

**Patience: Chapter 4**

The Doctor woke groggily from is uneasy sleep, the Master's head was still resting on his shoulder and his arms still wrapped around the Doctor's waist. The Doctor sighed and looked round the TARDIS. The doors had closed themselves, hiding from view the damaged remains of Gallifrey, although the images of his past still flashed through his memory, the Doctor easily managed to block them. He raised his arms slightly, looking sadly at the manicals which imprisoned his hands. The Master stirred slightly but was awoken by the Doctor's small movement. The Doctor rested his head against the cool metal bar of the TARDIS' railings, slowly allowing for the events of the day before to return into his conscious thoughts. His eyes were closed gently before the Master's voice broke his thoughts.

"Did you enjoy yesterday's show?" The Master jumped up, completely ignoring what had occurred since arriving just outside of Gallifrey. The Master was now stood beside the control panel, setting the co-ordinates for yet another unknown destination before turning back to look at the Doctor, his face had returned to its usual dark stare.

"Not really," the Doctor mumbled, fiddling slightly with the manicals. Looking down, the Doctor noticed that a pair of manicals had also appeared holding down his feet. The Master grinned.

"I added those while you were still asleep," the Master's voice sounded ecstatic. "I didn't want you to move while today's events unfolded."

The Doctor gazed uncertainly at the Master, not liking the manical laugh which seemed to edge each of the Master's words.

"So where are we going today?" The Doctor tried to sound as casual as possible, trying to distract the Master from the train of thoughts he was currently.

"And why would you want to know that?" The Master replied, his voice was suddenly harsh. The Doctor shrugged in reply, the leather collar around his neck rubbing against his already sore neck. The Doctor tried to hide the wince which accompanied the shrug but the Master's sharp eyes caught every movement and sound.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" The Master gave a bitter laugh as he spoke this allowed. "Now you understand the pain I went through, especially when the Time Lords trapped me this way. That's how I got this idea for keeping you here."

The Master walked slowly around the control panel, picking something up which was out of the Doctor's line of sight. The Master walked back into view holding a long, thin peace of leather. He grinned his evil grin before continuing to speak.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this, Doctor," the Master continued, distracted for a moment from the whip in his hand. "For many years I have constantly watched you travel in time and space. Gradually falling more in love with you. Gradually hating myself more and more for loving you. Hating you for making me feel so weak. Allowing myself to give in to this weak emotion. I've seen how it's affected you Doctor, and now its time for me to get my revenge."

A loud crack spread through the TARDIS, and all went black.


	5. Unconciousness

**Patience: Chapter 5**

The Doctor felt the pain of the sharp whip thunder through his skin and the long deep line of blood slowly started to trickle down his back. He would've screamed if it wasn't for the strange noises which the Doctor could hear. He couldn't get his eyes to focus through the black veil which had unfolded. A strange buzzing filled the Doctor's ears. He could sense that he wasn't alone with the Master in the TARDIS anymore. He could hear the loud breathing of something, and several other muffled breath. This was soon cancelled out however by another sharp crack of the whip. Somewhere in the back of the Doctor's mind he could hear his name being called, but the Doctor couldn't fight the eerie blackness that was trying to take over his mind. The pain which had echoed through him before was now intensified and the Doctor quickly slipped into the deep chasm of unconsciousness. Fire seemed to be burning through his veins as another painful throb came.


	6. Time Traveller

**Patience: Chapter 6**

The burning in the Doctor's veins was slowly subsiding. He could feel something cool across his forehead. He tried to fight against the black veil which seemed to be stopping him regaining his senses, but it seemed intent of slowing relinquishing its hold. He listened to his surrounding. From somewhere he could here the angry screams. However his attention was drawn to something much closer.

"Doctor?" The familiar accent pierced through the final layers of fog, despite being nothing more than a silent whisper close to his ear.

"Where's the Master?" the Doctor could sense he still sounded groggy. It could still feel a slight pain where the whip had dug into his skin, but for the moment it seemed to only be insignificant.

"He's still here," the familiar face of Captain Jack Harkness stared at the Doctor. He was smiling, although the smile seemed tense and worried. "He's being taken care of by…my companions, lets just say."

The Doctor focused on Jack, ignoring the shadows he could clearly see behind the TARDIS console. The Doctor's tone immediately when from worried to angry.

"What've you done, Jack?" The Doctor's memory had been jogged about how unstable Jack had been the last time they had met. With the death of someone so close, the Doctor understood the pain of losing someone he loved. The emotions seemed to be intensified with Jack. He was unpredictable and often uncontrollable.

"How much do you remember before fainting?" Jack asked, uncertain about what exactly the Doctor could remember about his arrival.

The Doctor tried to think through the fog which clouded his memory. He could remember vague sounds of whatever was occurring but the black veil stopped him from remembering much more. The Doctor exclaimed angrily as one detail had clicked into place.

"A gunshot," the Doctor said simply, his anger plainly showing as the dominant emotion on his face. Jack's face was surprised. The Doctor continued angrily, "Where is the Master, Jack? If you have done anything to hurt him….."

The Doctor stopped. It was too painful to think of the consequences now. He knew that the Master was still here, out of reach and sight but still here. The Doctor allowed his tears to brim over.

"If you have done anything which has harmed in any way," the Doctor choked, trying to focus on Jack's face as fear and anxiety became the dominant emotion, tears were still spilling down the Doctor cheeks as he tried to block the unhappy, lonely thoughts which began to fill his head.

"Doctor, listen to me," Jack tried to gain the Doctor's attention again. "I would never kill anyone on board the TARDIS, no matter what they'd done. I promise you, the Master is safe."

The Doctor nodded, not trusting himself to speak through the tears which were still falling down his cheeks. He couldn't trust himself when he knew the Master was still in danger.


	7. Time and Space

**Patience: Chapter 7**

The Doctor pushed himself painfully into a sitting position, finally able to see the shadows behind the TARDIS's control panel. The faces slowly began to register in the Doctor's mind. He turned angrily towards Jack, wobbling slightly due to the sudden dizziness.

"You didn't," the Doctor spoke, his words filled with anger.

"The Master had already opened the rift," Jack hesitated in reply. "It wasn't hard to convince them to help me get to you."

Another angry scream could be heard elsewhere in the TARDIS. The Doctor's face filled with worry as his thoughts were back with the Master.

"Which one?" the Doctor asked, fearing the answer he would receive.

"The one after the end of the time war," Jack's expression changed as the Doctor lurched forward, racing towards the Master's angry screams.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Jack shouted.

"To save the Master," the Doctor yelled back. Adrenaline filled his body, blocking any pain he'd felt before. The Master was in imminent danger, and to some degree it was his fault. Jack was racing after the Doctor, confused at how he had changed so dramatically since they had last met. "Why are you suddenly so keep to protect him Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Because, Jack, I love him," the Doctor shouted, the anger building up in him again. "To keep him alive, I need to save him from myself."


	8. You Are Not Alone

**Patience: Chapter 8**

"What do you mean by that, Doctor?" Jack asked as they burst though the doors to the darkest part of the TARDIS. The Doctor was aware of the sound of more footsteps behind him; it appeared that the shadows he had managed to recognise so easily were following them.

"The…person you've allowed to stay with the Master," the Doctor began his reply. "Is me in my deepest, darkest form. I was lonely and afraid. I loathed myself for what I'd allowed myself to become. Anger was bubbling under my skin, my most dominant emotion. And you've allowed me to be alone, in that form, with the Master. And I fear for him."

It was at this moment that they burst into the cold, stone room which the screams were coming from. The Master had be tied in the corner using the leather dog collar which the Doctor had been wearing only hours before. Standing over him, was the Doctor in his previous form. Anger the winning emotion as the current Doctor rushed open and pulled his previous incarnation away. The Doctor fell to his knees, checking over the Master's wounds. Purple bruises were slowly forming on his face and scratches covered his arms.

"Why are you still here?" the Master spoke angrily, though his voice was weak from the pain he was currently experiencing. The Doctor could see the reddening skin which was currently being rubbed by the leather collar.

"Because I never want to leave your side," the Doctor spoke, aware of the many eyes which were behind him. "And I don't want you to feel any more pain because of me."

The Master gazed silently at the Doctor, trying to register the loving gaze which he returned before he turned to face his predecessors, standing protectively over the Master so no harm would come to him. His eyes met with his previous incarnation, whose eyes betrayed his anger and hurt at how his future self had treated.

"I know you're lonely," the Doctor said, not moving away from the Master for a moment. "I know you're afraid. And I know that you hate yourself for what you have done. But you will get over the pain, or find something worth fighting for that, no matter what, will block out that pain."

The Doctor allowed his tears to spill over as the previous Doctors pulled him forward, providing him with a protective circle. He could hear whispers as they slowly disappeared, knowing that only four words could pull him through the pain he was currently experiencing. "You are not alone." As they finally disappeared, the Doctor found himself crumpled on the floor, the last of his strength leaving him as he protected the Master. The Doctor led on the floor, allowing the pain which he had blocked until now to consume him. Through the darkness he remembered one thing. The Master was still here. Waiting, always by his side. The Doctor allowed himself to sit up, looking across into the Master's deep brown eyes.


	9. Somewhere Only We Know

**Patience: Chapter 9**

The Doctor rose easily, no longer fearing that the Master would in some way be hurt. He walked slowly towards him, before kneeling down again. The Doctor tried unsuccessfully to untie the Master; his hands were shaking too much. He felt Jack's warm arm on his shoulder as Jack pushed him to the side. As the Master was freed, Jack and the Doctor both stood up and looked at each other.

"I'll be seeing you around then, Doctor," Jack said. The Doctor nodded as Jack slowly walked away back through the large wooden doors. The Doctor turned back towards the Master, holding out both his hands. The Master paused, uncertain of what to do. He gripped onto the Doctor's outstretched hand and rose, moving slowly closer to the Doctor as he stood, their faces almost touching.

"No matter where you are," The Doctor's whisper broke the silence. "I will always love you."

The Master allowed himself to smile. "I know, Theta."

"But how do you know?" the Doctor replied, he was surprised as the Master used his original name. The Doctor was still uncertain about the Master's mood so was careful when asking him a direct question.

"Because I love you too," the Master smiled back. "You know this relationship could be the end of everything as we've known it."

The Doctor paused to consider what the Master was trying to say. "But I don't think we can continue on apart. We're getting older, Koschei, and at some point we both need someone we can reply on."

They stared at each other for a few moments more, before the Doctor allowed himself to lean forward and give the Master a long, deep kiss.


End file.
